


Over the Edge

by essenceofotome



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Biting, Blood, Other, POV Second Person, Pheromones, Reader Insert, Rutting, Scratching, Smut, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofotome/pseuds/essenceofotome
Summary: You fall into the Bone Eater's Well posing for some selfies and wind up in Feudal Japan. Upon your arrival, you are targeted by a forest youkai, but as luck would have it, Sesshoumaru spares your life. Sexy time ensues.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> God, second person POV is so difficult. I hope you enjoy!

_The air burned in your lungs with each sharp breath you took, frantically trying to fuel your body as you pumped your legs as quickly as they would carry you. The roaring in your ears was deafening as you batted away branches that wicked at your face. Blood tickled your skin, and you smeared it on your cheeks with your sleeve, too afraid of what may happen if you stopped running._

It had started out as a normal day, the weather was mild but there had been rain in the forecast so you made sure to wear a light jacket to keep the damp chill away. After all, you knew you’d be out for most of the day visiting the Higurashi Shrine with a group of friends. You had heard rumors of the Bone Eater’s well, fairytale whispers of a portal to another time. “There’s no way that’s real,” you had laughed, joking with the others in your group that it was essentially just a campfire story to scare children. Portals and demons couldn’t possibly exist. No matter how alluring the concept may be.

The plan was to have the group split up so you could access the well in private and take turns taking selfies sitting on the edge while the others kept watch. Even if they were just ghost stories, it still made your heart race with excitement. It felt naughty, sneaking around in such a place. Everything had gone smoothly up to the point where you had leaned a bit too far, trying to angle yourself over the edge of the old well. Your hand slipped, scraping against the stone and sending you tumbling head first into the abyss.

You had braced for impact, throwing your arms over your head to cushion the fall, but instead of pain, there was pervasive darkness. A crawling sensation spread across your body, followed by a sinking feeling deep in your gut. The only sound you could hear was the blood rushing in your veins from your beating heart. **Numb**... A sensation of nothingness threatened to take hold of you, gripping at your mind as you flailed your arms in front of you looking for something, _anything_ to hold onto. For a moment, nausea bubbled up into your chest as the panic set in. Time seemed to pause and accelerate around you all at once, making you feel disoriented.

A sudden blinding light shocked your body back into fight or flight mode, and you struggled your way toward the light. Sound slowly began to return the closer you came to the entrance until you came tumbling out of the well onto the grass below, thankful the landing was softer than you were expecting. 

You thought for a moment you must have hit your head, reflexively reaching up to check for a wound. The only thing that stung was the scrape on your hand from when you had fallen into the well. Your hands fell in disbelief, gripping at your jeans. The sense of relief dissolved back to terror as you took in your surroundings. The sun shone down on a densely forested area, the Higurashi shrine from before was nowhere in sight.

“No, this can’t be happening,” you muttered to yourself, reaching back up to check for a bump on your head, hoping it would clear your head so things made sense again. “No, no no no …” the hair on the back of your neck began to stand to attention as a shrieking roar echoed around you. Whatever was crashing through the trees was not going to give you the time to come to term with your surroundings.

Fear prickled its way down your spine as you took in the sight before you. A grotesque, pulsating creature with hundreds of arms and tendrils ripped through the trees, right toward where you were standing. Eyes from every angle pierced through you, and it was obvious it had no good intentions.

A shriek caught in your throat as you turned on your heel, trembling as you willed your feet to move, lest you meet an untimely demise at the hand of that _thing_. _W-what is that? I must be dreaming, this can’t be real._ The scent of blood and death was thick in the air, you fought back the tears that threatened to blind you of your sight.

“Help! Please, anyone, **_help!_** ” you cried out in desperation, trying not to gag on the putrid air. You covered your mouth with your dirtied sleeve in a futile attempt to filter the air around you. Gasping choking on your own tears, you lose your balance yet again, crashing down the hillside until your body finally stopped near the edge of a ravine.

Your body came to a stop as your back brushed into something undeniably soft, which only added another layer of confusion while you scrambled to collect yourself without going over the edge. You had fallen too many times for one day, and you were certain you wouldn’t survive a fall from that height. The guttural shrieking from above ripped you from your thoughts, and you instinctively recoiled into yourself, unsure what you should do. Something shifted beside you, and you jumped to the side, skittering toward the rocky wall that you clung to, away from the source of the movement but unable to move very far from your spot without risking certain death.

Your eyes finally came into focus on what had stopped your fall. In contrast to the chaos leading up to this point was a serene scene. A beautiful man with long silver hair lay resting on a luxurious pelt of fur. There was a strange aura around him, something you couldn’t quite place your finger on. Taken back at his appearance, you had nearly forgotten about the demon spawn that was making its way down the cliff. The sound of rocks falling caught your attention once again and the man’s eyes slowly opened, a vaguely irritated expression marred his handsome features. He tilted his head toward the sound and let out a quiet puff of air before standing in wait of the demon.

Meanwhile, you started looking around for a way out, feeling around the wall and testing the ground near the ledge for strength. “Uh- excuse me? I think if we’re careful we could probably get away if we go this way-” your words slowly began to trail off as you watched the scene before you unfold. He moved like flowing water as he gripped his sword, unsheathing it in one fluid motion. There was a cracking noise, then rocks and debris hurdling away from the sudden gust of air unleashed toward the terrifying beast. It took you a moment to register the thick blood on the blade of his sword as he flicked it to the side before sheathing it once again.

A mist of smoke and particles exploded around the body of the creature, drifting off with the wind. It had a strange smell to it, but it seemed the elegant man was less affected by the sensation than you were. Or at least, that’s what it appeared as to you. It was as though the thick pollen was clinging to your pores and it made your head feel light.

You gulped, an involuntary shiver flowing through you as you came to the realization that he had just killed that horrible creature. There was no struggle, just one clean sweep of his sword. “But..how..” you muttered, staring in shock before falling to your knees, unable to hold up your own weight anymore. You placed your hands on the ground, seeking stability from the ground. The world seemed to swirl around you as the dizziness settled back in.

The man had turned back around, looking down at your pitiful form, dirtied on the ground. “Hn,” he sneered, approaching your shivering body. “Human, you do well to kneel before this, Lord Sesshoumaru,” he spoke in a dignified manner, his posture relaxed but tall. He had just introduced himself to you, so at the very least it gave you hope he wasn’t planning on outright killing you. His piercing eyes were examining you with such an intensity you couldn’t help but shrink back into yourself.

Feeling awkward, you attempt to introduce yourself, “I-“

“Do not speak unless, this Sesshoumaru commands you to.” At his sharp words, the shiver intensified, leaving you trembling before the demon. He walked around you carefully, not seeming to care much about the ravine below. He leaned forward, his silver hair cascading over his shoulder down toward your frame. He reached forward, running a finger over the collar of your jacket. You couldn’t tell if he was curious, disgusted, or irritated. His expression was as hard to read as his demeanor was.

“Human, your clothes are not from here. Did you come with that miko?” this time, he directed his words in a question, urging you to speak. Your lips were dry, and your voice cracked as you attempted to use your voice, realizing how hoarse you had become from the whole ordeal.

“I’m not sure what happened, one minute I was at the well and the next thing I know is I was being chased by that…” you point toward where the corpse had disintegrated into the earth. Nervously, you looked up at the man from where you knelt, hoping to get a better look at him now that you weren’t in imminent danger. “Thank you, for saving me.”

At that, the man’s eyes narrowed at you and he crouched in front of you, grabbing your chin roughly in his hand to jerk your face closer to him. “Do not mistake, I did not save you,” he paused, his thought cut off as he caught the scent of the blood that had dried on your face. His nostrils flared and he brought his face closer to yours. “What do we have here,” he murmured, his tongue darting out to swipe against one of the deeper cuts from when the branches had cut into you. He pressed hard enough to reopen the wound to allow for fresh blood to flow out onto his tongue.

The sensation stung, but at the same time it was as though there was electricity where he lapped at your wound. You let out an involuntary whimper, wanting to move away but fearing what he might do if you moved away from him. Inhuman strength aside, his golden eyes and pointed ears indicated he was not a human like you. He could likely crush you without even using his weapon and while that thought should have been terrifying to you; there was a part of you that was excited.

He sighed against your cheek, nuzzling his nose closer to your ear, breathing in your scent. Your hair was slightly matted with sweat, clinging to your forehead with a light sheen. You gulped; fear holding you in place as the demon tugged the skin on your lip downward, forcing your mouth open. He pulled back to brush his lips against your own, dipping his blood tinged tongue against yours. The taste of copper filled your mouth and you forgot to breathe.

His tongue slid along yours in an inquiring way, exploring you. **Tasting you**. You finally pulled back, gasping for air, a thin trail of saliva snapping between you as you parted your connection. The sweet air filled your lungs all traces of the stench of death replaced with a sickly sweet presence. You glanced back at the man who was staring at you very intently. A crimson color was spreading across his sclera, painting the whites of his eyes red.

“Wh-“ your words transformed into a yelp as he pushed you against the ground, suddenly ripping at your clothing with his claws. He started at your jacket, cutting it away from your arms before moving to your top.

“No! Stop!” you shouted, forgetting your fear for a moment to try to preserve some of your dignity. This stranger, despite how ethereally beautiful he was, was undressing you without a word after stealing a kiss so brazenly. What made his demeanor change so suddenly? You could feel a chill on your skin as you became more exposed to the open air.

He paused only to shoot you a warning glare, “Do not address me in such a manner.” His voice was husky, and he was eyeing you like a predator cornering his prey. “You may address me as Lord Sesshoumaru if you must speak.”

He leaned forward once more, pinning your body under his, dipping his head toward your neck to take in your scent once more. The pollen from the forest youkai contained a pheromone capable of triggering a heat cycle in certain breeds of warm-blooded demons. It was coursing through his veins, heightened by the taste of the blood from your wound, and the tangible fear coming off of your body. 

“L-Lord Sesshoumaru, please, d-“ you attempted to reason with him, trying to gain favor with the man. He placed his fingers over your lips, pressing down to hush you. Just hearing his name on your lips was enough. He had no use for any words of denial. 

“So small…so frail. Why do you fight me? You should be honored that I, the great Lord Sesshoumaru find you… quite palatable in this moment,” he dug his fingers into your mouth, relishing at your startled yelp. The sensation of your tongue on his fingers caused him to shiver ever so slightly. He pressed them in further, triggering your gag reflex and you started to tear up. Without thinking, you bit down and the small smile that had graced his face disappeared. “You do not understand your place. Allow me to show you,”

In the blink of an eye he had flipped back onto your knees, shoving your head into the ground. You coughed, spitting the dirt out of your mouth as he pressed your cheek against the rough ground. Gravel stuck to the cuts on your face and your eyes welled up.   
  
“You will _not_ waste my time, human. I am bestowing on you a great honor,” he spoke, draping his body across your back as his claws continued their work, tearing the cloth away from your body, occasionally nicking into your flesh. “You look much better like this,” he murmured, admiring his work. The tattered cloth clung to the curves of your body, allowing him access to you. Little red beads from where he dug his nails into you decorated your back.

He couldn’t resist the allure, ducking his head toward your enticing flesh to run his flattened tongue along the shallow wounds. It made your spine tingle and your breath catch in your throat. “You will look even better full of my seed,” his voice was quiet, but determined. It was the only warning before he placed the fingers that had been inside your mouth directly into your heat. Your saliva acted as a mild lubricant, diving and twisting into your core.

He groaned low, a primal growl emanating deep from within his chest. A moan escaped you, the sound surprising the both of you as he began to work his fingers inside of you. His nails were sharp, and you knew that he would tear you if he was too rough. He did not seem to have any such reservations about how delicate your body was compared to a demon’s, thrusting his fingers in and out in a calculated fashion. It didn’t seem that he was seeking for your pleasure, but rather preparing you to accommodate his girth. 

He still had his other hand on the small of your back, pushing you against the ground, not allowing your hips to move away from his onslaught. There was a burning sensation in the pit of your stomach, threatening to burn you up. You whined, sure that you were unable to reason with the man at this point. You thought it best to do as he said for the best chance of making it out alive.

Sensing your surrender, his hand finally left your back, allowing him to situate himself closer to the opening of your sex. He breathed deeply, his face inches from your most intimate place. Your face flushed with embarrassment. ‘ _Is he really smelling me down there? It’s like he’s a .. **dog’**_

You shifted so you could sneak a peek at the man behind you. His face was flushed and he was panting slowly, but surely with each breath. His golden eyes tinged with red were focused on your now quivering heat. You bit down on your knuckle to suppress a groan at the sight. He didn’t seem to mind you were watching him, instead removing his fingers from within you only to grab ahold of your buttocks to spread you wide open and dip his head forward. He inhaled deeply as he ran his tongue across your entrance.

“Uhhnn, Sesshoumaru?” he was lapping at you, his sharp teeth grazing your sensitive flesh, reminding you how dangerous it was to have him in such a delicate place. You panted, trying to regain your composure, burying your face in your arm.

“Hnn, It would seem… for someone who was so obstinate, you offer yourself so willingly,” he mused, clearly enjoying himself. “Look how you swallow up my fingers,” he breathed, easily slipping a digit inside for emphasis. “Offering yourself to this Sesshoumaru,” he continued, sitting back on his heels to disrobe. He draped his clothing to the side, with more care than he had afforded you. The stark contrast was somehow arousing to your senses, and you felt yourself becoming wet at the thought.

“Come, spread yourself for me, I will give you what you’re waiting for,” he smirked, lining himself up behind your body. You were hesitant, but the arousal was shrouding your judgement. The lingering embarrassment would pass. You propped yourself up on one elbow, using your other hand to spread yourself open for him. Another growl tore from his throat and he seemed to be at his limit. It didn’t take long until he pushed himself into you, with far more girth than you were expecting. You cry out in surprise, the burning sensation in your loins was overwhelming. He was much larger than you were anticipating and it was driving you crazy.

He couldn’t hold back, panting heavily as his nails dug into your hips, snapping forward, he buried himself to the hilt. He grunted, aggressively pulling you toward his aching cock as he ravished your body, taking you for his own pleasure. “Say it, who is giving you this pleasure?” he teased, chuckling as you struggled to call out his name between thrusts. He specifically timed himself to render you speechless.

You, an ordinary human who only wanted to take a few selfies at the shrine’s well, were now face down on the ground getting pounded into the next life by a majestic demon lost in his carnal desire. He stretched your walls as he took you from behind, thrusting erratically, without giving you a moment to rest. You scrambled to grab onto the ground for balance. Seeing this, he sat back with you still riding his cock, using his strong thighs to thrust up. You threw your head back, moaning loudly at the newfound angle. It was much deeper than before, and you could swear you felt him getting impossibly bigger with every thrust.

He took advantage of your exposed neck to bury his fangs into your shoulder, the pain firing through, intoxicating you with hazy pleasure. He bounced you on his swollen cock with abandon, chasing after his release. He had the desire to fill you, to make you burst with his seed until you couldn’t walk anymore.

You felt your orgasm building from the stimulation, your body shaking against his. Your walls tightened around him, sending him into a frenzy. Tears fell down your face as his onslaught on your sensitive body continued, his length swelling inside of you as he neared his release. He slipped his fingers back into your mouth, and you could taste yourself from before, arousing you further. You couldn’t help but drool on his fingers as he latched onto you, spilling his seed deep within your body with a particularly well aimed thrust.

He pulsated inside you, stretching you to your limit. You had never felt something like it before. Instead of becoming limp after his release, his knot had locked inside of you, pumping you full of his seed, sealing it within your walls. He breathed heavily against your shoulder, finally releasing his fangs. Blood sprang to the surface, and he soothed the wound over with his tongue, lapping at your skin tenderly.

“I have granted you the highest honor of receiving my seed, don’t you dare spill a drop or I will have no choice but to fill you again,” he murmured against the back of your neck, “and again…” His hands caressed your body, gently now that he was basking in his afterglow. He nuzzled against you, his hips rutting sporadically, drawing soft whines from your throat. You were so overstimulated as it were, but you could feel yourself becoming aroused once more with him seated inside of you.

“It is decided. You will stay with this Sesshoumaru,” his command was unwavering. He nipped at your ear, continuing to nuzzle you from behind.

“Excuse me? I..I have to go back home! I can’t just stay here,” you felt like your words were perpetually falling on deaf ears. He shifted, his hips snapping up, pushing you down onto him with renewed strength to assert his dominance on the situation. “No such thing,” he murmured, rocking his hips in a circular motion, relishing in the hazy pleasure it was giving him. “You will stay here until I am satisfied.”


End file.
